A liquid crystal display technology is widely applied to televisions, mobile phones, computers and public information display. In design of a liquid crystal cell, a spacer is located above a gate line or a thin film transistor, when the liquid crystal cell is subjected to an external force, the spacer therein easily slides and deforms, as a result, a non uniform thickness of the liquid crystal cell is caused, and further a decreased display quality is caused.